A user can view a map showing his or her location and surrounding area on a client device (e.g., a smartphone). While maps can be shown on client devices, granular control of which content and how the content is displayed is difficult due to limitations of the client device (e.g., screen size, memory limitations, network bandwidth limitations, and lack of input/output controls and interfaces).